A One in a Lifetime Opportunity
by WoaahItsKaitlyn
Summary: What would YOU do if you moved in with your favorite youtuber? This is a story about Thursday, who's secretly has a crush on TrueMU. What happens when she moves in with him? Find out! (MinecraftUniverse/OC)
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys! So this is my first story and it includes minecraft universe :D isn't that amazing! Also, people tell me that he's 25 years old, is that true? If it is, then I'm keeping my characters age. If it isn't, could you tell me and I'll fix it? Thanks (:

~Thursdays POV

I tried to muffle my laughter as I watched Jason (MinecraftUniverse aka TrueMu) be the cop in Cops and Robbers.

God he's so amazing.

And perfect.

And cute.

And my fangirl emotions are now kicking in.

I've always wanted to meet him. He has such a gorgeous voice and beautiful hair, he's so funny too! But I could never be able to meet him.

Ever.

I logged onto my YouTube account and started uploading one of my new minecraft survivals. I wasn't that entertaining, I didn't do much in them but they still got about 100-400 views on them.

I rewatched the video that I uploaded, and laughed here and there on some of my jokes.

God I'm such a geek.

"Anddddd welcome back, Thursday here, for another episode of minecraft survival!"

What a lame intro!

I walk out my door and bump into my mother.

Yeah, I'm 22 and still live with my mom.

But that was ending today.

"Thursday," my mother started, "You have to live on your own."

I paused. "Why? I don't have money to afford a house, I don't have any money to even buy furniture for a house! I have a job, but you know, it's horrible! I only get payed $95 a day!"

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It's okay, but I'm doing this for our own good. Remember when you were little and you promised to live with me? Well all birds must be set free, my little raven."

Then she hesitated and said, "Also, you'll have a roommate. He's a nice chap and will maintain the house, while you pay for food and stuff. I told him that's a deal, until you can actually afford a new house."

"What's his name?"

"Oh I forgot sweetie, but you'll find out soon enough, okay?"

I cried and embraced my mom. I loved her.. Ever since our father died last month she's been devastated. I guess she needs this time for herself.

I decide to start packing up. I pick up my favorite tall purple hat, it looks like "Caitlyn's" hat from League. I put the hat on top of my head (Obviously) I put my straightened hair onto the right side, and put on my Walking Dead t-shirt. I wear ankle high black converse and skinny jeans to finish it off.

I pack my posters, my laptop, my clothes, etc.

I look around my room one more time before I leave.

Nope, not missing anything.

I pick up my bags and hug my mother one last time.

I waved goodbye and called over a taxi. I climbed in and threw my stuff in the back seat.

"Take me to this address, please." I said politely.

"Sure, no problem."

Red light, green light. That reminds me! Cops and robbers!

I smile to myself and I feel the car stop.

"We're here."

I pay him the fee and walk out. It was a nice home, not too shabby. It was pretty nice on the exterior, but I wonder what's inside.

More like who's inside.

I knock on the door.

"Hello?"

The door opens and that's when I froze.

He was standing in front of me.

"Hi, you're Thursday right? I'm Jason, your roommate."

Jason. As in.. MinecraftUniverse.

~End of Chapter 1

AN: So how did you guys like the first chapter? Was it good? Too short? Do you hate it? :D well you can tell me how you feel by pressing the review button, whether your criticizing or admiring. Also, follow and favorite, I would appreciate that, but only if you enjoy the story so far. Ill also try to update everyday. It'll be hard, but that's okay!

-Kaitlyn


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I just started this story, but I really wanted to update lolz. So here the next chapter! I promise this one is longer (hey chicka bump bump aka bow chicka bow wow aka that's what she said.. Oh god) so yeah! Please review and favorite and follow if you like, I'll smile.

Ill also try to reply to reviews and stuff.

Forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Thursday, and more OC's later on. I do NOT own Jason/MinecraftUniverse, I do NOT own Minecraft, or the Hunger Games.

Onto the story!

~Thursdays POV

I gaped, awestruck. Was this real? I was in front of one of my favorite youtubers?

"H-Hi! I'm Thursday.." I stuttered. I wasn't very good at talking in PUBLIC, but in a microphone it's much easier.

"Well, nice to meet you Thursday!" He said that very cheerfully. And he smiled.

I smiled myself, and replied, "Yeah, nice to meet you!" I'm so glad I thought before I spoke. I almost said, 'Yeah, nice to finally see you in real life!'

God I'm so stupid.

"You can come in," he politely said. I didn't realize that I was still outside, and my face became flushed.

"So uh where will my room be?"

Jason pointed in the direction to the left.

"It's across from my room. Also, if you hear my voice, I'll be recording for some videos," said Jason.

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled.

"Oh you have a YouTube?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that, not very famous or anything, just have 300-400 subscribers you know, not compared to you or anything.."

Damnit. I blew it.

"Oh, you watch my videos! That's cool you know. As long as your not one of those crazy fangirls that harass me, those are creepy."

I blushed, "No way! I'm nothing like that type."

An awkward tension came between us so I just waved and went into my room.

I started decorating, putting up my minecraft posters and The Walking Dead poster.

Then I remembered.

I had a poster of MinecraftUniverse.

No way am I putting that up!

Should I? No way! Why am I thinking like that?

I set it to the side next to my bed.

Jason comes in with his tussled brown silky hair.

"Cool posters," he says.

"Which ones?" I ask rhetorically, to be honest..

"All of them. Especially the one with my Minecraft skin on it."

I avert my gaze to where he's looking. Oh. That poster.

"Oh, hahaha! That's uhm nothing! I just had it from when I really wanted to meet you, so you could sign it! But that really doesn't matter.." I pause dramatically. Nice 'winging,' it, I thought to myself sarcastically.

He just laughed.

"Anyways I came in to see how your doing, and also what's your YouTube channel?"

I was about to answer but the doorbell saved my life.

"Oh, someone's at the door!" He rushed quickly over.

I peeked out my door watching their conversation.

"Delivery for Jason?" said the delivery men.

"Ah thanks!" He closed the door. "Probably more fan mail," he muttered.

How should I talk to him? Do I just go up and say, hi? Or is that too generic..

I sat there until he finally walked by. That's it! We'll let him start the conversations.

"Want some food? We got nothing to cook since you just moved in and you plan on buying groceries."

Oh, he's just talking to me for food. Understandable.

I nodded and he ordered some prizza.

I went back to my room and closed the door. I put up the rest of my posters and wired my laptop an recording equipment.

I open my door and crash right into Jason.

He, thankfully, catches me, and our faces our inches apart.

We both look away and he lets go of me after I got a grip of myself.

"Uh thanks," I muttered, kind of distracted.

God what am I thinking! We just met, and nothing could spark between me and Jason ever.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Prizza's here.."

"S-sorry, about that."

He just nodded, and wait what?

Was his face red before he turned away?

Well, we'll never know now.

I just sat there eating awkwardly, while waiting for him to say something.

Pure silence.

Like they say, Silence is Butter!

Sky reference using the word butter.

When I was finished, I cleaned up the table and put the food away.

"You didn't have to clean that," he said.

I just smiled.

Living with Jason was something I'd have to get used to.

"Oh, it's my recording time!" Jason said, throwing away his trash.

"I'll try not to disturb you," I shrugged. I guess I should go record too!

We both head our separate ways, hoping our voices won't project through our rooms.

I log onto minecraft and equip my headphones, and pull down the mic.

I wonder what I should do.. Maybe a mod spotlight? Oh, I know! A hunger games server!

I log onto a server I found and join a game.

I start recording, thankfully not hearing Jason's voice.

"Andddd Welcome! To a new episode of Minecraft, the Hunger Games!"

"Today I'm on the map SG15, which is based off a carnival. We're gonna go in and go solo, no teams," I say.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" I exclaim.

We all rush in the middle. I open a chest and get an iron sword with some iron boots.

I back out and head straight to the haunted house ride.

"We got lucky! Two iron items," I say excitedly.

"Also guys, here's an update. I moved and I got a new roommate!"

I turn around in minecraft and I see that I'm being chased.

"Shoot boyzzz!" Then I rush in and stab him.

"Tribute PinkyPie has fallen," I read aloud from chat.

I keep exploring. I gain a new helmet, new iron chest plate, and new leggings.

I rush out to find a team waiting for me.

I charge in and kill one of them, while the other gets me down to two hearts.

"This may be the end!" I say into the mic.

But then a rush of blue swipes out him.

And I realized I was playing with TrueMu!

"Guys look, it's MinecraftUniverse!"

I can hear from the other room, "Yeah, she's my friend in real life. I can't let her die whether its a game or not."

"Team?" I say aloud, then type into chat.

He nods.

Well, prepare to lose, other 16 tributes.

You're going down.

We slash through the remaining tributes, sharing our loot and then it comes down to the deathmatch.

I charge in for Jason, saying "I've made some bad decisions in life, because I have to end your life first!"

I slash him into the lava, finally winning!

"Hey guys we won!" I exclaimed.

Then Jason comes rushing in.

"How dare you win! I saved your life!" Thankfully he starts laughing.

"Well guys I guess that's it for this episode of the Hunger Games! Come back on Friday for another episode of The Hunger Games, and on Thursday for a survival! Deuces, my amazing Tea Lovers!"

My fan base was called Tea Lovers.

"Oh you were recording too! Cool cool,"

"What about you?"

"Yeah I said I was.."

I just shrug.

"Hey, wanna go to the park tomorrow morning?"

"You don't mean like a date, right?"

"No!" he says a little too fast. Then his face turns a little bit red. "Just to get to know you better, yeah, that's it.." He seems to be talking to himself rather than me.

"Sure then!"

"Alright, awesome, lets get some sleep and ill wake you up if I have too."

I change into my PJ's once he leaves, closed the door, turned off the lights, and snuggled into bed.

I heard Jason talking to someone..

"Yeah, my new roommate, Thursday. Oh no, don't make assumptions like that! Uh yeah I guess she is cute.."

And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

~End of chapter 2.

AN: SO YEAH GUYS! How did you like the new chapter. Also, I see that people are viewing! You should like totally review if you are reading my story..

I also made this chapter longer cause the other one was really short. Sorry :c

So was this chapter good? I also love how they were looking in each others eyes! Ermahgerd I'm dying.

Anyways, Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh my god! Guess what! The Dancing Rain Alchemist reviewed this story! And guess what guys.. The Dancing Rain Alchemist is the one who inspired me to create this story! So thank you, and I hope when you read this it makes you happy!

Anyways. Over 100 People have viewed my story! Yay! Celebrateeee good times!

I never thought people would actually read this..

Well cause I promised replies to reviews..

To The Dancing Rain Alchemist:

AHHH I love you :D thank you and I promise ill TRY to update everyday (:

To GravityFallz: Well yeah it's my style only cause I type this on my phone and try to make it long as possible xD sorry that you don't like it about that. Ill try looking at it like that on a computer o:

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, TrueMU, or "mostly" anything else except for my OC's and things I might make up. I also don't own any songs that might be

playing!

Onto the story, shall we?

~Thursday's POV

I woke up the next morning, completely confused about what Jason said last night.

It couldn't have been true, no way..

I shake my head, remembering that this is NOT a date. Nope! Not.. A.. Date..

Whatever! Like they say, always look your best, right?

I take a quick shower and blow dry my hair, like I do every morning. I curl it and top it off with a bow in the back.

I change into some skinny jeans and put on ankle high white converse. I put on my "Live Wildly," t-shirt with a dream catcher necklace. I topped it off by going spunky by putting on my favorite purple top hat :)

I hope this doesn't look too nice.

A knock comes to my door and I open it.

"Aye, good morning!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, you too. Nice outfit," he replies. I examine him and realize he's wearing his hair with a beanie, a navy blue shirt and some jeans that look nice on him. He has a lanyard that's tucked in his pockets with his key to the house and car keys.

Ha, such a hipster look.

Yet I'm still falling for it.

"Ready?" He inquires.

I nod my head and grab my backpack.

"What's the backpack for?"

"Oh it's just for when I'm going somewhere I take my basic stuff. My camera, snacks cause I'm always hungry, some paper. Basic stuff that a kindergartener should bring when they come to school."

We go out front and I take shotgun while he drives. I put in my headphones and listen to, "Eclipse," by MinecraftUniverse. Coincidence? I think not.

He pulls over to the nearest local park and we just hang out. Instead of a hangout it felt more like an interrogation or a talk show.

"How old are you?" Jason asked.

"22," I reply.

"How long have you been playing Minecraft?"

"Since the Beta."

"Cool, cool. Have any siblings?"

"Only child, father died about a few months ago. Mother, who you've met kicked me out."

"That sucks," and a glum look appears on his face.

"I don't need anyone's pity, Jason. You'll just make me feel worst," I retort at him.

"Sorry, sorry."

"It's all good.." I look off into the distance. So what were we supposed to do at the park?

"You know how to play basketball?"

I reply, "I wasn't the best at sports but I can play."

"Wanna shoot some hoops then?"

I shrugged. Why not?

I picked up a ball off the court and shot the ball. A complete miss.

I hear Jason snickering, and I snap at him. "I said I wasn't the best, okay?"

He just laughs even more.

He was really making me annoyed. When I finally made it in, he clapped.

"We'll played, but let the master handle the real pro plays." So then I tossed him the ball.

He dribbled it on the court. Then, BAM he tried to go for the dunk and-

The ball just fell out of his hands.

And that was my queue to burst out laughing.

He nudged me and we just sit there giggling constantly.

With my idiotic self not paying attention. I slowly rest my head on his shoulder. It was only 2 hours since we came here.

Completely oblivious, I fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Wake me up, soon.." And then I drift off into a sleep.

*••*Jason's POV

She fell asleep on my shoulder, and I have to admit it was pretty cute. I decide that we'd lay done on the park bench for a bit, and I just thought.

I have to admit its pretty awkward to live with one of my fans.

And the horrible thing is that I like her, which I never expected.

When her frail mother came to me planning out the deal, I told myself that we'd just be friends.

That was a mistake.

I took her hand and fell asleep with her..

How peaceful it was to take a break from recording constantly, if I recording any longer I would break.

I opened her backpack and stole her camera. I took a picture of her sleeping on my shoulder and me grinning like a maniac. I sent it to my phone and hers and put the camera back. I obtained her phone and switched her iPhone's lock screen to the photo.

I wonder how she'll react to it.

"Man, I wonder when I'll be able to confess.."

~Thursday's POV

I awake feeling well rested.. On Jason's shoulder?

I wake him up completely blushing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ache your shoulder or anything, or seem that your boring! I just was really exhausted and I just leaned to the closest object and-"

He put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh, you talk too much."

"I'm sorry! I get that a lot actually.."

I realized I was holding his hand. And his arm was wrapped around me after he shushed me.

This isn't a date, Thursday! I scold myself over and over.

Then I turn on my iPhone to look at the time and I look at the background.

"Wow! When did you take this?!" I ask.

"When you were, sleeping," he says drousily.

"Are you still tired?"

He nods.

"It's already 7:30 P.M. Ill drive, so yeah."

I slowly wake him up, but the thing was we didn't part hands..

That's when I realized we were really close.

And Jason was actually awake.

But right at that moment when he leaned in, some kids ruined the moment by shouting, "Ew! They're going to kiss!"

We both pull away, and the tension was gone. I look down and immediately let go of his hand.

"Let's go Jason, it's getting late and I have to record.."

"Yeah, cool."

He sounded obviously distracted.

We head out to the car and I drive home.

"I have to go to bed early today, I work tomorrow."

"Where do you work at?" He asked.

"Just at Starbucks you know until I can afford a real job that pays better."

It gets all quiet again, and I pull into the driveway.

"Do you always where crazy hats?" Inquired Jason.

"It's kind of my signature thing. Like how Sky's signature thing is butter, deadlox's signature thing is his headphones."

I toss him back his keys and walk into my room.

My mind was extremely distracted about what happened earlier that I can't even comprehend what was going to happen.

Oh, it's Thursday, which means a new survival episode.

I set up my recording gear and my mic.

"ANDDD Welcome back to another episode of Minecraft Survival, with me, Thursday! So today were gonna be continuing with our town. We already created my house, but you know, I love towns!"

"If you got any ideas of what the theme should be that matches my style, go ahead and comment below!"

I start to gather some spruce wood, just talking about life and stuff. I was really boring, surprised how I even got views and likes on these videos.

"Well lets clear out a spot and start building a inn!"

I place the materials down and started building with a mixture of normal wood and cobblestone.

"Oh guys sorry! Looks like my time is up for today's video. See you guys tomorrow for another episode of Hunger Games!"

"With that, Deuces my amazing Tea Lovers!"

I stop the recording.

I begin to upload it then I rest on my bed. It's only 9:00 but I'm awfully tired..

I lay on my bed and I hear a knock.

I pretend to be asleep as he walks in.

"Man, she's so cute when she sleeps.."

I don't think I heard that correctly. Then he sat next to me, and I felt a soft kiss upon my cheek.

That's when I fell asleep.

~End of Chapter 3

AN: HEY GUYS HOW DID YOU LIKE IT. I know your viewing, so you better review :D

Uh yeah so uhm this chapter was full of fluff fluff fluff. They hold hands, almost kiss, and then she gets kissed on the cheek.

NOW I THINK THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER THAN YESTERDAY'S IM SORRY!

Also I might update AGAIN today if I feel like writing so keep a lookout. You might be like oh she already updated today, she won't update AGAIN today. Nope, I might. And then I might update AGAIN tomorrow o: I don't know.

Anyways! Press that review button, press that favorite button, and press that follow button! That would mean a lot to me and inspire me to keep writing.

Deuces my little stars!

-Kaitlyn


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I am back! Alsoooo I got more reviews so people who reviewed.. You get Swedish Fish! Cause I love Swedish Fish!

Here's a thing: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER CAUSE I LOVE THIS STORY!

Another thing: I'm changing her Steampunk goggles to wearing crazy tall hats! (: so pretend that that's her signature thing, I might go back and re edit it.

I got back from re-editing, it's only cause I love top hats and I realized goggles are too mainstream LOL

Replies to Reviews! (RtR is what I'll call it)

Also on a side note before we go on, if you review as Guest I cannot reply to you, cause therefore I do not know who you are.

The Dancing Rain Alchemist: ME TOO! I fangirled at those parts LOL also thanks for the Shoutout on your story, it made me smile (: I GOT A COOKIE!

KxF: Well yeah, the name Thursday came from a game I played when I was like 6. She was really pretty and I've loved that name since then.

Katrina: Haha thanks! I love actually writing this story and having people give me tips Y'know. But It makes me happy when people enjoy reading this.

Yummie: Well thanks for the tip, thing is the character is like me kinda and I use the word "etc." a lot LOL I'm sorry! I'm not the best author, I've always had a B in English (bad to my family) and I finally just got an A lol. And yeah, this is a really bad idea but when i cant sleep, I write lol. And I'll try to revise and edit and add more description, ill be honest with you right now I'm really young, I'm only in 6th grade.. Haha, going into 7th! Also, Spoiler Alert about future youtubers coming in: youtubers will come! And maybe even interfere (:

Caroline: Aye! So yeah uhm thanks for the review! I'm also obsessed with that story and also, I'm turning 12 soon (: but that is A-Okay! I have to update everyday cause I have all these good ideas bottled in my head and I really don't wanna lose them. Also, I want to make my reviewers, followers and favoriters happy (:

ANYWAYS! TO THOSE PEOPLE, HERE'S YOUR SWEDISH FISH! (:

*tosses reviewers for that chapter Swedish Fish*

nomnomnom

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, TrueMU, any other youtuber, or "mostly" anything else except for my OC's and things I might make up. I also don't own any songs that might be playing!

Onto the story, finally!

~Thursday's POV

I woke up, putting my hand to the cheek where he kissed me. I smiled at the thought and turned on my iPhone. Oh wow, my lock screen was still the photo of us. I decided to leave it.

"Oh God!" I realized the time, it's already 8:30 A.M!

How is this possible? I went to bed early, right?

Ugh! I only have 50 minutes to get ready.

I rush over to the shower and clean myself. I constantly check the time after each thing I do. 35 minutes left.

I run hurry into my room and change quickly. I got my apron, my backpack, and my phone. 20 minutes left.

I brushed my shoulder when I passed Jason, while he said, "What's the rush?"

"Late for work!"

He grabbed my shoulder and said, "I could drive you," but I snap back, "No way! You already help me enough by paying for this house, I can't let you do everything for me!"

I realized what a douchebag I just had been, because in his eyes I could see that it was the truth, but he was taken aback from how I snapped at him I bet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm running late."

And I just go off like that.

AN: No this isn't the end of the chapter, just going to tell you now that it switches into Jason's POV until something exciting happens at her work 0:

*••* Jason's POV

And she walked off just like that.

Now what she said was true, maybe I was spoiling her a bit too much. But driving her to work is the least I could do, right? She was running late anyways..

I thought about when I kissed her on the cheek last night. What if she was awake?

I shook it off and went into my room to record. I was still a little sick, but that wouldn't stop me from recording for my fans.

"Hello Stars and welcome to Minecraft Universe! This is Jason, and I'm here for another Hunger Games. I'm sorry if my voice sounds not too well or I sniffle a lot, I got sick yesterday after going to the park."

"So there's still two minutes before the round starts so I'll see you there! Bye."

*Two minutes later*

"Hey so were back and there's 10 seconds before the match starts. We're not going in. 3, 2, 1!"

I turn around sprinting away from the chests.

I run around looting chests, and I find some food. I go into a cave full of cobwebs and it was really annoying so I left.

"So yeah we're gonna go look for this tree, it usually has really good loot."

"There it is! I think there is someone behind-"

Damnit that was a bad idea to turn around.

"Oh ruuuun!" I pass Jeffery, and shout to him, "No Jeffery run run run!" The guy chasing me has an iron sword with a set of chain armor.

He takes me out and I let out a huge sigh.

"Tribute TrueMU has fallen," I read from chat.

"Well I guess that's it guys, we only lasted for 10 minutes. Not that long, especially since all we got was food and a leather chest plate."

"So yeah that's it for today's episode of Hunger Games, and ill catch you later stars!"

I log off and decide to go invite Ty over while Thursday is gone.

I call his cell phone, and reluctantly he answers.

"Hey what's up Jason?"

"Just wondering if you wanna come over. My roommate is out working and she won't be back until a couple of hours."

"Sure, but we don't have anything to do, am I right? You never have anything to do."

"Uh, how about we rent a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"I don't know, you rent something," I reply.

"Gotcha."

He hangs up and I lay down on my bed waiting for the doorbell. I just scrolled through my feed on instagram.

The doorbell goes off and I open the door.

"Aye. Lets just watch the movie," he says immediately when he walks in.

~Thursday's POV (and were back to Thursday)

Nothing happened, until Adam came. I didn't know he lived around here.

"Uh yeah can I get a-" he starts off.

"Hi, your Adam right? I'm Jason's roommate, Thursday."

"Your that cute girl he was talking about?"

"He called me cute?"

"Uhh.. No! The squids framed him and uh,"

I just laugh. "Anyways, I didn't know you live around here. Oh yeah! Totally forgot, what would you like to order?"

"I would like to order a Peppermint Venti Iced Coffee, please. I also don't live around here, in visiting."

"Awesome sauce," I reply while trying to make his coffee. We were closing soon so he was the last customer.

I gave him his coffee and I said bye. We parted ways and I headed home, it was already 7:00 p.m.

I open the door and see deadlox on the couch.

"Is that your roommate?"

"Yeah," Jason replies.

"Uh I need to talk to you real quick Jason.."

I pulled him into the hallway and hugged him. I wasn't going to let go yet.

"I'm so sorry for being a douchebag to you earlier. I just wasn't thinking and I just was in a rush.. I'm extremely sorry, Jason. I wasn't thinking-" but I was cut off.

Jason used the best method of shutting a girl up.

He kissed me.

AN: DAYUMMMMMMM THEY FINALLY KISS.. But oh my god this is only the 4th chapter and they already kiss THIS ISN'T RIGHT YES IT IS I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO POSTPONE THE KISS UNTIL 12 CHAPTERS LATER O: so be happy.

ANYWAYS GUYS! I promised I would update, to be honest since I promised I said YOLO and skipped my homework LOL JUST KIDDING! I didn't say YOLO, but I did put this story ahead of my homework cause I love you guys. (:

Anyways, Deuces!

-Kaitlyn

P.S. this chapter it's actually shorter than I thought but em whatever I'm gonna go do my homework xD! Byee


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HI GUYS! Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday and the day before because it was Mother's Day! I had no time to type, I was walking ALL day, and I got blisters on my feet, and these high heels HURT so much they made me BLEED. SERIOUSLY. Also I didn't upload yesterday because I had homework, and my essay was due tomorrow (aka today) Well yeah! That's why I couldn't upload, I'm so sorry.

RtR

Yummie: I don't know. I'm really crap at English and writing. Never gotten an A on a essay because I'm just bad. I really made this for the fun and enjoyment, then I decided to continue it on here because people seemed to like it. Also, the kiss was not rushed.. Trust me, it's NOT a crush for Jason. BAHAHAHAHAHA EVERYTHING IS FALLING INTO PLAN :) you'll see, in this chapter. Thursday on the other hand, she's had bad experiences. You'll see what I mean. Also, I write this on my phone, I can't really make it bold. ONEEE more thing, thank you for the criticism, it really helps me improve, but still, remember, I'm making this for enjoyment (: oh also remember I suck ballz at writing lol. I'm really crap. xD

The Dancing Rain Alchemist: I KNOW RIGHT ME TOO I KEPT REREADING IT AND I WAS LIKE ASDFGHJKL;

Katrina: ME TOO I AM DROWNING OOOO: BLEGHHHH blublublublub.

Ninja Girl: Thanks, I'm working on it xD

MoustacheTacos: Thank you! And I do too lol..

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, TrueMU, or "mostly" anything else except for my OC's and things I might make up. I also don't own any songs that might be playing! (Or any youtubers)

PREVIOUSLY, ON AMC'S THE WALKING DEAD.

What? Wrong intro?

Oh! PREVIOUSLY, ON FANFICTION, A ONE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY.

That sounds horrid but BAYLIFE (Whoever knows who says that gets 100 Swedish Fish)

-Jason used the best way of shutting a girl up.

He kissed me.-

Onto the story, shall we?

~Thursday's POV

Right there in the hallway of Jason's house, he kissed me.

Like an actual kiss. While I was hugging him. In his hallway, like I said. I was hugging him. Did I already mention he kissed me?

I just couldn't think straight when he kissed me.

He broke away from my lips, and embraced me.

"It's A-Okay, Thursday," he says after the kiss. I probably look really stupid because my eyes were like really wide.

"You, you just-"

"Yeah."

"And and then you-"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry.." I say after getting a grip of reality and talking correctly.

"Hey, I said its okay."

"Does that mean that you like me?" I inquire suddenly.

"I don't know.. I have to get back to Ty, sorry to leave so suddenly after what just.. Yeah, you know."

"I'll be going to my room then," I reply.

I open the door to my room and slowly close it. I jump on my bed and put on my purple hat. I just sigh, and then smile. He finally kissed me but, was that just to shut me up? Or was it more than that? But the true question was, am I in love with him? Or is it just a crush?

I remembered that day in the park, when our faces were inches apart until that blasted kid interrupted us. But that day he just normally shut me up, by hushing me, then he was about to kiss me. So does he like me? I don't know, and I can't think. Thank The Lord I was off tomorrow to take a break from all this, and get some time to think.

I recorded my video today, but it was more boring than usual. I sounded distracted the entire time, and I barely got to death match. I lost that game, but that's okay..

A knock comes to my door and I answer, "It's open!"

Then Jason comes walking in, with Ty by him.

"Ty is gonna go now, he wanted to say goodbye," says Jason.

"Oh! Okay well nice meeting you, and hope to see you around soon," and I formally shake his hand.

Then when he leaves, Jason sits next to me.

"Wanna do something?" He asked.

I reply with a shrug, and say, "I'm really tired for some reason. My eyes feel really heavy and.."

With that I drift off into sleep with Jason next to me.

When I woke up, I was sleeping next to Jason. A note read, "Sorry, didn't want to leave you by yourself. So I stayed by you while you fell asleep."

I hugged him and smiled, "Thank you, Jason."

I woke him up, and he smirked and nudged me.

"What was that for?" I ask suddenly.

"For waking me up. It was pretty peaceful," he replies.

"Oh shut up!" Then I laugh at him.

"Hey me and Ty had a plan, how about we all go to Disneyland?"

"Whose we all?" I reply.

"The gang you know, Mitch, Adam, Ty, You and I, Dawn, everyone! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I kinda never been to Disneyland, and besides I haven't met them.."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me? Your lying."

I shake my head and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You've never been to the happiest place on earth?"

"No."

"I feel so bad for you!"

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, I never went there because I couldn't afford to, and I still can't."

I bit my lip, I really wanted to go but, when I yelled at Jason, I said he was spoiling me. But this couldn't hurt, could it? Yet I didn't even let him drive me to work.

"Okay, I'll pay for it!" He says.

"Wait what? I don't want to snap at you again, but really you don't have to do that. Seriously, that's WAAY too much. Like I said you already put up with me and-"

"Your not annoying."

"What?"

"I don't have to put up with you because there's no need to. Your not annoying. Your nice and kind, and you have a voice that reminds me of spring time. I don't have to put up with you. I like living with a roommate, especially one who won't fangirl and scream every time she sees me. I like that type of girl, cool, calm, and collected! Your not annoying.."

I was speechless. "Wow Jason, I uhm, don't know what to say.."

"Say anything else." (I LOVE THAT SONG OMG) said Jason.

"I'm gonna go record now," he continued. "Please consider it Thursday, because I don't want to leave you here," he trailed off.

"Wait, what?"

".. Doing all the chores by yourself and maintaining the house!" He got right back on track again.

"I'll consider it. I'm telling you in advanced, I'm sorry if I turn down the offer."

Then he left.

-The next day-

I was very tired and I remembered another reason why I couldn't go. Ugh, that completely ruined my chances.

"Jason, are you up?"

I open the door to find him laying in his bed sleeping away like a baby sheep.

He was also shirtless god damnit.

"God Damnit Jason, what am I going to do with you?" I say trying to hide my red face.

"Wake up Jason!"

"Bleeghhhh, what do you want?"

"I can't go to Disneyland, I have work. Remember? I'm sorry."

"Leave my room real quick, I need to change," he says groggily.

I walk out and pour myself some Fruit Loops. Yummy. Not really.

He walks out of his room and asks, "So what did you say about Disneyland?"

"I have work, remember? Don't you have work too?"

"Nah, YouTube is my job, and technically my life. But your serious, are you not?"

"Yeah, if I miss my job I might get in trouble."

He looked really upset by the news.

"So then what will you do when we're gone? Ty really wanted to go so I can't abandon him."

"I'll stay home and go to work when I need to. I'm not really going to need someone watching over me," I say.

He poured himself some cereal while I finished mine. The doorbell rang and I said, "I'll get it!"

I open the door and..

"Oh my God," I say, my stomach turning. Butterflies immediately started flying everywhere in my tummy.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"I went to your old house and I asked your mom where you were, and she told me you moved. I really missed you," he replied.

Jason came around and saw Matthew.

"Is that your boyfriend?" asked Matt.

"Oh, no!" We both shout in unison.

"He's just my roommate, and my friend."

I felt really horrid, the question that I asked myself earlier was true.. I'm not in love with Jason, I just have a crush on him.

But that is only because of Matt. I had known him for 5 years, and I had liked him for 4 of those years. Then he went off to college and I never admitted I was in love with him. But now that he's standing here in front of me with those warm brown eyes and a silly smile, I still am in love with Matt.

*••*Jason's POV

When I walked over, I felt a tension between those two. Like they were dating or something. But when he asked if we were dating, that threw me a bit off.

I looked at Thursday who was staring into his eyes. I'll be honest, a pit in my stomach was labeled envy, and I felt that right now.

"So are you her ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No! We're just really close friends, you know. We knew each other for 5 years."

"Hey, can Matt stay while you guys are in Disneyland? You said you didn't want me to be alone,"

I did feel a dark feeling in my mind, but what if they started dating while I was gone?

Then I realized; I'm in love with Thursday.

~End of chapter 5

AN: SOO HOW WAS THAT O: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded been busy. Seriously. I'm so sorry, not sure if I can upload tomorrow BUT LETS HOPE!

Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I'm back! Yeah yeah yeah. This is getting harder to write, I need some time to brainstorm. JUST KITTEN! I already have this all planned out.

But I have a question, either pm me or review:

Do you want the story to end or continue?

If you pick end, do you want it to be split up into two books?

Hint: I HATE happy endings. I like them in romance novels but seriously, I don't BELIEVE in them is what I'm trying to say. Just throwing that out there. Sad endings make me feel like its more realistic.

Also if you want to know why I didn't upload yesterday read my response to Caroline.

RtR:

Katrina: of course I replied! I tried replying before but it didn't work, so I fixed it and so check chapter 4 :D

The Dancing Rain Alchemist: I knowwww right? Haha I love you for reviewing on my story it makes me really happy (:

Caroline: Couldn't upload because I was moving my computer and crap, then I only had 30 minutes to work on 4 slides/8 slides for a PowerPoint. I try to upload everyday to make my reviewers happy (:

Edit: Well.. I found out my dad is actually really sick and needs to go to urgent medical care.. So this chapter might be delayed, sorry guys.

Edit: my update schedule is random at times, sorry. I would've uploaded sooner but my family is facing some problems, and my dad is really sick and so is my mom. Familyanything else.

Edit (Once Again): Since I take orchestra I'm facing some problems with myself. I ACCIDENTLY put guitar as my first choice instead of orchestra for next year now I might get into guitar and I really don't, I'm so stressed. I love my viola and I also wanna learn the violin. I don't know what to do..

randomSWEDISHperson: wut.

Nika: well, I guess your CLOSE, not much but.. CYBER SPACE COOKIES FOR YOU, MA'AM.

Dj Daughter of Percabeth: what do you mean by lucky and jealous lol! Also I love Percabeth (:

That's all xD

Previously on AMC's-

Oh.

WHATEVER!

Also, this chapter might be shorter than usual! I'm sorry. I have lots of work.

Onto the story, shall we?

~Thursdays POV

I really hoped he would say yes, I absolutely missed Matt.

"You know, I think I might stay instead of going to Disneyland," he replied.

"What? Why? Didn't you say you really wanted to go?"

"That's only if you did, because you've never been there!"

I looked down. I liked both guys, but what would I do?

"Hey, are you coming or not?" Said a voice far outside.

"Oh! That's my girlfriend, I have to go now," said Matt.

Oh. Girlfriend.

Wonderful.

I knew him for so long it never occurred to me he could have a girlfriend. I think I'm just being too selfish. What about Jason? What if he had a girlfriend? Could that be, even though he kissed me?

"Bye Matthew," I say glumly. "I'll be going to my room, Jason. I need to do something to my laptop."

That was a lie, I just tried to hold back from crying.

"Are you ok-" Jason tried to say but I just walked off.

I closed the door and threw myself on the bed. Jason came strolling in and sat next to me.

"You like him, don't you?" he said with a very disappointed look on his face.

"I was in love with Matt for 4 years. Then he comes back, and he has a girlfriend. What would you do in this situation? Or do you not understand?"

"I perfectly understand. I just don't see why you would like him. What does he have that I don't?"

"What?"

"I really lo- like, sorry- you. Seriously," he said. But was he trying to hold back from saying the word love?

"I like you too but-"

"No, you obviously don't like me, you like Matt,"

"That was when before I found out he had a girlfriend,"

"So am I something like your second choice?"

"No. I've had a crush on you. I loved Matt. There's a difference if you cannot tell," I retorted.

"So your one of those girls that like 1000 guys but is in love with 1?"

"No, I really do like you. I don't love Matt. He just broke my heart, unintentionally. After loving him for 4 years, I thought I'd make a huge scene. But that- I don't even know."

He embraces me and I lay there, my head resting on his chest. I sighed and thought.

"Maybe we could go to Disneyland when your off for three days?"

"I guess we could but that's not until Wednesday. Can you wait that long?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure! We were planning to stay 5 days but if your able to come, I don't mind."

I smiled and put on my hat.

"I'll pack in advanced then, now shoo!" I close the door as he leaves.

I gathered my items and stored them in my backpack. Laptop, camera, yeah most of the stuff I need.

I walked outside of my room and decided to watch some TV.

"I'm bored so I guess I'll rewatch the Walking Dead seasons on Netflix."

I laid on the couch upside down attempting to watch it from that angle. I was really bored, today was Saturday. Usually I would play minecraft but I'm not in the mood. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the relaxation that I might not get until a long time.

Jason comes in and sits next to me.

"Can I watch too?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't care. I'm bored anyways, nothing to do."

I was still upside down, and I barely remembered anything from the first season.

We got to episode 9 (AN: I don't know what episode it was so you know I just said a random number) and it was a bad idea to still be upside down.

A jumpscare happened out of nowhere and I fell into Jason's arms.

And we sat there just staring into each others eyes. I broke away from his soft gaze. Just looking into his beautiful eyes make me want to kiss him..

After I broke away, it was late and around 1:00 A.M. I turn around without saying goodnight and just close the door. I haul myself onto my bed and just sit there. I was still in my clothes but I fell asleep.

TIME SKIP UP TO WEDNESDAY

It was finally Wednesday.

Today was the day I would be going to Disneyland, for my first time ever. I've been to Six Flags, I loved it and everything but this could be different.

I'm always on instagram, seeing those girls with Minnie Mouse ears and her bow. When I was younger I was desperate to get one.

I grabbed my backpack, filled with my important stuff.

I meet up with Jason we both opened our doors at the same time, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be the group!" Jason exclaimed. He rushed over to the door and unlocked it. Standing in front of me was Adam (Skydoesminecraft), Mitch (TheBajaanCanadian), Dawn (Dawnables), Ty (Deadlox), and that was it. We thankfully fit in one car.

And so we have it. We were off to Disneyland, I thought to myself smiling.

~End Of Chapter

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING, ONCE AGAIN READ CAROLINE'S REPLY IF YOU WANNA KNOW WHY.

Deuces!

~Kaitlyn


	7. Chapter 7

AN: tell me, oh whatcha thinking of darlingggg- oh WHAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN AUTHORS NOTE? whoops.

cause I be on my suit and tie-

OHHH RTR! Yeah well I ran out of data sorry guys, since I'm not home I can't check what you've reviewed. The only person I remember reviewing is The Dancing Rain Alchemist.

Sorryyyy!

The Dancing Rain Alchemist: heyskakdksll of course you make me happy cause I like love you (no homo)

Yeah well onto the story.

Hey, SHE FINALLY SINGS SOMETHING :D and its a romantic song so yeah (: xoxo

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, TrueMU, or "mostly" anything else except for my OC's and things I might make up. I also don't own any songs that might be playing!

~Thursday's POV

Disneyland wasn't that far away from where me and Jason lived, so it was not a long ride. On the way we played the game 3, 2, 1, Contact! Its nickname is just contact. The rules is one person thinks of a word and gives the first letter. Then the other people try to figure it out by asking questions. Then when the person says Yes to the question, someone else has to figure out what your thinking. Here, I'll give an example: The first letter to the word I'm thinking of is A. Then someone else says, is it a fruit? Ill say no. Then if they ask, is it a continent? I'll say yes because my word is Asia. Then another person will make contact by going like 3,2,1 Contact! Africa! You cant tell the other person the word your thinking of though. They said the wrong word but, since they didn't get my word but instead got the same word, I have to give the next letter. You keep playing until they solve your word or someone guesses your word. (I explained it because I love the game contact, it's my favorite car trip game when I'm going to like California or something :D I did a really bad explanation, but you guys should try it sometime. If you want like an actual good explanation, just tell me and I'll put it in the next authors note lol)

Me and Jason were on a role. We would contact constantly getting the same word and the person just kept giving the next letter over and over again.

"I'm done!" Adam complained, but with a tone of humor in his voice. "Jason and Thursday are just too pro at contacting!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I say jokingly.

"That you two are meant to be!"

My face turned red and the car fell silent.

"Good going, Adam." I muttered to myself.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I was just joking around.."

I put on my headphones and listen to my favorite artist, Clara C. (What a coincidence! She's my favorite artist too! haha)

The sound drains out and I begin to sing her song Fish. Little did I realize I was singing aloud.

"So this is it, my search is over," I began. "You filled a void I, wasn't aware of. Every wrong door, and its wrong exits. I finally accepted, cause it led me to youuu. Oh woah, my heart's, home, is you. The fiction I've dreamt of is finally reality with, you. And you make me so happy, that I'm scared to movee. Honey I love, love, youu, you ooh.."

"So this love, so you must of not have known it.. I don't know what right I, done to deserve this. So lets get married tomorrow ooh, cause I can't stop trembling.. I've done enough waiting. Wanna be there with you ooh woah oh."

"My, heart's, home is youuuu. The fiction I've dreamt of, is finally reality with you.. And you make, me so happy, that I'm scare to mooove, honey I love, love, you ooh.." There was still more to the song but I cut off.

Then when I opened my eyes, everyone was staring at me.

"Oh my God, what are you staring at?" I ask suddenly taking off my headphones.

"Your voice is.. Is beautiful!" Jason exclaimed.

"I've never heard anything like that," said Ty. Dawn agreed and Adam just burst out laughing. Mitch was smiling at me.

"Wait, I was singing out loud? Also, I'm not that good guys, and Adam why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm so awestruck!" Then he just continued laughing.

My face felt red again and I just watched Jason drive. By the time we got there at Disneyland, it was already 12:00 P.M. He pulled into a parking and then got tickets for the hotel, and then tickets for Disneyland in general.

The ride Jason suggested first was Space Mountain.

Oh boy was that a giddy ride.

The entire time it felt so exhilarating, and it just made me so hyperactive. I had never felt that way before when it comes to rollercoasters. Only rollercoasters I ever rode was like those teacups that twist and turn, that's all, but my mind was just spinning after Space Mountain.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaimed. We all agreed.

We went into this creepy looking building. It was tall and very mysterious. I think I recall reading the sign, and it said that it was Tower of Terror? (Guys I don't remember all the names at Disneyland.. I've been there once and that was last year so I forgot sooo don't blame me hehe)

We went inside and it was supposedly supposed to be a Haunted House.

And it definitely aced the test.

We got onto an elevator in there. At first I was thinking, this is not creepy at all. That was before we reached the top.

Did I forget to mention I was afraid of heights?

It reached the top again and I held Jason's hand, as if I was a little girl shaking with fear..

Which I was.

Jason noticed that I was holding his hand, and I had a frightened look on my face. But I didn't feel embarrassed by it, I wasn't even red. I was just really afraid.

He began to say my name but that was when we dropped 50 floors down.

I trembled with fear, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt arms wrapped around me and I looked up. Jason was taller than me, I was actually pretty short. His eyes glinted and I smiled, even though I felt like crying.

I remembered what Jason had said, "You've never been to the happiest place on earth?"

I was only happy because Jason was here with me. He comforted me, he made me happy.

We stayed like that until the end of the ride. When we walked outside I wasn't trembling anymore but Jason asked me, "Why were you scared?"

"I have a fear of heights, and I've never told anyone.." I say after I pulled him away from the group. He apologizes for making us go on that ride, but I just laugh.

We rejoin the group, and they didn't notice we left for about a minute.

We walked around until it was about 7:00 p.m. We decided to go to the hotel to examine our rooms.

There was only 3 rooms for six people. Dawn and Adam decided to share a room, Ty called being roommates with Jason and that left me and Mitch with the last room.

The other room was actually pretty small and basic. It fit me well because I didn't need much area. I decided to just charge my phone and stay up on it until I fall asleep.

My eyelids felt heavy and I just played music after a while. I listened to Clara C's, "The Camel Song," and I closed my eyes.

The song drifted into my dreams and my dream became the music video. I heard the music while I was loving life.

"Running through the forest hand and hand, jumping over streams talking 'bout our dreams, we laugh, we smile, we danceee.. Could you give it one more chance? Please don't let me leave this place I really really, don't wanna wake up.." The song continued to play in my head while I pictured the music video but instead of Clara C and Ryan Higa it was me with Jason.

The song just kept repeating after a long time, and then Mitch woke me up.

"Sorry for waking you up," he said. "You looked like you were in wonderland."

"I'm fine," I replied. My neck ached because I allowed Mitch to take the bed and I would sleep on the floor. He persisted so many times but I just told him to go to sleep and deal with it.

He went into the closet and changed, then left the room. Then I changed and headed out.

Today was the start of a new day, and I felt happy about it.

~End of chapter

AN: sorry that I haven't updated I've been going through a lot so yeah! Also, if this story gets over 2000 views, I'll do a special chapter in anyone's POV, from the list of: Adam, Ty, Mitch, Jason, and Dawn.

So yeah! Also, I paired Mitch and Thursday in the same room because I felt the need it would be awkward if Jason and Thursday shared a room. Yeah they share a house but not a room lol.

Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So we are back! I forgot to mention how many views we have but that last chapter got us up to somewhere in the 1800's! Around 200 more to go! (: haha well I will list the like you know who's on the board for POV's so far and who has most votes

Ty: ll

Mitch: l

Jason: ll

Adam: l

That's all that's on the board so keep voting! (:

RtR:

The Dancing Rain Alchemist:

Don't worry I feel jealous too of Thursday! Haha. But yes, Jason is like trying a BIT too hard. Calm down Jason! xD (:

Swanswim: haha I guess your right.

Caroline: Yeah, I didn't want to seem like attention whore, (mind my language) so sorry.

Nika: Aca-awkward. Haha!

All the other reviews were just for voting so I excluded them. Sorry :3

Onto the story!

One more thing. I have very exciting news at the end for Percy Jackson lovers, or for people who want to read that stuff or just check it out so stay tuned till the end!

~Thursday's POV

As I left the room, Dawn was cooking breakfast. I felt bad for her because she was doing all the work and all the guys were just moping around watching TV.

"You guys, you left Dawn cooking alone! You're so mean," I joked.

Then Adam got up. "I'll help you Dawn!"

"I got this, Adam. I'll help her because I'm much more kind than you," I say, my eyes sharp as knives.

He immediately sat down after that.

She quietly laughed while she cooked the pancakes. I got out the eggs and bacon and began cooking.

"Don't forget to put butter on my pancakes Dawn!" Adam shouted when she was literally 3 feet away from him.

"Yes, I know Adam!" she yelled back.

After about 30 minutes the food was prepared. There was eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Adam nearly stacked his pancakes in the order of pancake, butter, pancake, butter, pancake, and butter. I just took two pancakes, some syrup, a small amount of eggs with ketchup and bacon. Mitch and Jason did the same thing I did with the ketchup with eggs idea.

"Are you sure ketchup tastes good with eggs?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Just try it!" I replied.

Jason tasted it and could not stop eating it. Mitch thought it was okay, and me and him both told Jason to calm down.

"Dude, you're literally wolfing down your plate. Calm down!" Mitch laughed.

After we were finished eating, we decided to go on more rides in Disneyland. The first one we went to was Indiana Jones Adventure. The wait was extremely long, but extremely worth it. The wait was like 45 minutes to 1 hour.

It was amazing what we saw, almost as if it were real. Spiders crawled along the walls and scuttled very fast. The roller coaster shook on a bridge that was very, very high (at this point I was almost strangling Jason and I felt really bad afterwards). Then we were going really fast and hitting corners and everything. Then it came to a stop, and we went off to the next ride.

We were on our way when we stopped by a marketer who had the cute Minnie Mouse ears with a bow, and the Mickey Mouse ears with the wizard hat. We all bought one and me and Jason took a picture of both of us wearing them, with silly expressions on our face.

The next ride we were going to was Pirates of the Caribbean. This was awesome, because there was Jack Sparrow, and I'll admit that Pirates of the Caribbean is one of my favorite movies.

After that ride we took a tour on the Jungle Cruise. Some of the animals looked so realistic I wanted to go up to it and pet them. The tribes I thought, were actual humans. The tour guide laughed at me and said they're for display. I felt really embarrassed after that.

We went under a waterfall and saw more exquisite creatures. They were all beautiful and different, but unfortunately they weren't real.

It was already 5:00 p.m. after the cruise was over and it made me sad that we left tomorrow. We decided to go to one more place, but that was going to be tomorrow night before we leave. For the rest of today and tomorrow, we would be staying in the hotel.

After playing some games, such as Apples to Apples, and then a dirty version of that called Cards Against Humanity (it's an extremely dirty game, lol), then we went to sleep.

I didn't play any music that night, and that was a horrible mistake. I often get nightmares, randomly. It's like a 1/10 chance every two months.

And today was that day they were coming back to haunt me.

[Entering Nightmare World, where all her nightmares are something that happened to her.]

I was walking down the street, coming home from school. My parents worked that day so they couldn't pick me up.

I was a high school senior, about to graduate in 1 month. I was so excited and happy, I couldn't express my feelings. Little did I know I was being followed.

I walked by an alleyway, when someone pulled me in. I tried to look at his face but he was wearing a hoodie and a mask. I started to scream because I didn't know this man. He tugged on my shirt, and had a knife in his hand. Then he clamped his hand over my mouth and dragged me into the sewers underground.

The smell of that was like the scent of dead rats and human bodies. I tried to run after he let go but he pulled out a gun. I felt tears in my eyes, I was going to die soon and I knew it.

He pointed the gun at my head. He tied me up and gagged my mouth. The first question he asked was, "Give me your goddamn money."

I was shaking and his voice sounded cold and deep. He was wearing a ski mask, so all I could see was his eyes and mouth. His eyes stared into my soul.

After not responding, he shot the wall next me. I tried to scream with the gag, and I felt tears stream down my eyes. I was so scared. Then he walked closer to me, repeating the question.

After trying to take my wallet out, I showed him that I was out of money. He called me names that just repeated in my mind. He cut me repeatedly with the knife on my arm and legs, and I sat there bleeding. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't lying.

He stabbed at me over and over again, and eventually I passed out from blood loss.

When I woke up in the nightmare, I was in the hospital. My father and mother were staring at me, and they were crying.

Then, the doctors came back. I began to have a spasm, I couldn't move, my body had a mind of its own. I was losing blood too fast. I screamed in the nightmare, pleading for help.

[Leaving Nightmare world]

I woke up screaming. It was the middle of the night and I turned on the lights. Mitch woke up by my side, and I was trembling with fear. He tried to comfort me and then went to go get Jason.

Jason opened the door and came in with Mitch. Jason tried to calm me down, and I was just sitting there trembling, tears filling my eyes up.

"A-Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mitch asked politely, trying to give it a try.

"Thursday, what the hell happened?" Jason also tried to comfort me but nothing was working.

"It was so vivid, it was if I was back in that same sewer, I felt the pain, the knife and the gunshots and I just-" I burst out in tears. I looked horrible, and my hair was a mess. I felt so upset I didn't even care.

Mitch hugged me and said it was ok, and then Jason came over and held me in his arms. He asked gently, "What's wrong, and what happened?"

I quivered with fear. The guy never got caught. It was on the news but..

"I-I-I was kidnapped when I was about 18. He kidnapped me and, asked for my money.. He stable me over and over and over. I have scars to prove it. He stabbed me so many times I passed out. I woke up in the hospital, my family was there and, I began to have a spasm from blood loss. My parents had to keep donating me blood to help me stay alive, and I just-" I began to cry again. Mitch looked frightened and Jason felt remorse.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Can I help you some way?" Jason inquired.

"Please, stay like this. I beg you.." I say, my voice fading away. I cried myself to sleep after those last words.

"Thank.. you," I said.

AN: So yes! Thursday had a horrible past. I had to do something to make her seem like a not-so Mary-Sue and this was the least I could do. This actually happened to my friend. This happened and she was raped. It was horrible. It happened to her when she was 10.. We don't talk anymore because she moved to Florida but.. It's terrible..

Thank you for reading and remember! Keep voting for that special chapter, we're almost there! Also, if there's a tie I get to choose between the tie lol, but yes! Thank you and keep voting. Sorry for the depressing chapter.

ALSOOOO FOR THE PERCY JACKSON STORY:

Yes I am working on another story. It's a Percy Jackson fanfic and I'm excited to start on it. I've Planned all the basics and I have to say this: The romance is OC/Will. Hehe. Yesss anyways! Please read that story too when I finally upload the first chapter, give it a like and review, follow and favorite and I'll be very pleased (:

Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	9. Chapter 9

AN: WE HIT 2000 VIEWS AND THE WINNER IS-

omfg it's a tie between Ty and Mitch.. Which means I get to pick.

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAHA

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HA.

It's.. Oh you'll see!

Also, since not updating in FOREVER here's a long chapter.

Also, another thing, since not updating in forever.. WE REACHED 3000 VIEWS THAT WAS WAY PAST THE GOAL! I LOVE YOU GUYS (:

I'm so sorry for not uploading. Even though its summer my parents are crazy and making me read a book every two weeks wtf kill me now. ANYWAYS! Shoutout to The Dancing Rain Alchemist. I wanted to give her a shoutout because YOU SHOULD TOTALLY CHECK OUT HER STORY I FIND IT A LOT BETTER THAN MINE- but that does not mean stop reading mine lol.

Yes well thank you so much, but I have to tell you now guys no RtR today I'm being busy with this chapter.

BUT EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED GETS CHOCOLATE OF YOUR CHOOSING, HERSHEY'S, REESE'S, IDK YOU PICK, IT'S CAUSE ILY GUYS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH THIS CHAPTER (:

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft, TrueMU, or "mostly" anything else except for my OC's and things I might make up. I do not own any youtubers beside my OC, Thursday. I also don't own any songs that might be playing!

ALSO GUYS IM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY IF ITS OOC PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I STAYED UP WATCHING THIS GUYS VIDEOS JUST TO MAKE HIM LESS OOC OK PLS DON'T HATE ME LOVE YOUUUU.

Here it goes, who's POV will it be in?

*Mitch's POV*

I watched Thursday quiver with fear, completely confused on what to do. I tried to help her but she was just pushing away. She looked really hurt, and I felt horrible about it. I didn't know what to do.

"My parents had to donate blood to keep me alive and I just-" she cut off, her voice trembling with fear. She had a horrible past, and in a nightmare, she probably remembered it more vividly.

Jason was laying next to her, embracing her, while she cried her eyes out. I decided to write a note for her so in the morning she can feel better.

Dear Thursday,

Good morning! This is Mitch here and I felt bad about what you told us last night. I'll try not to mention it to anyone, and it can be a secret between me, you, and Jason. I hope you feel better, and we should hang out sometime.

Sincerely,

Mitch.

I really had wanted to hang out with her when me met. She seemed pretty cool, and after hearing about a dark secret in her past, I wouldn't want her not to trust me. Like some letter would gain her trust.

After they had fallen asleep, I put it next to her on the floor. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I soon fell asleep relaxed and woke up a few hours later.

The light shown through my window, and I turned to my left. Thursday was still sleeping, Jason was gone and so was the note. Wait, where was the note?

I searched around her carefully and tried to avoid her body, I almost tripped over her like 20 times. I called it off and began to write a new one. That was when Jason came threw the door.

"Hey Mitch! Good morning. Did you get a good sleep?" He inquired. I was gonna reply when he said, "Nevermind that! Follow me."

He led me outside the door and pulled out the note.

"What the hell is this? Are you trying to flirt with her? Do you like her or something, because I'm pretty sure someone in this hotel likes her more."

"You?" I asked.

"No, really? Because I don't make it obvious enough."

"Well I felt bad for her because of what Thursday went through. She seems like an awesome person anyways and it hurts to see people like that. Can you get off my damn back now?"

Jason looked more calm, and his eyes were not tense anymore. He looked confused, and then decided to shake it off.

"Sorry man, about uh, getting all crazy like that."

"No worries. She's all yours."

"I just liked her since day one when she moved in with me. She's hot, first of all, and second of all she's hot. Wait, I already said that. Oh, she's sweet too and willing to help others."

"I can see you guys together, it wouldn't surprise me if you guys started dating sometime-"

The door opened and Thursday walked out. She had red circles under her eyes and she looked like she had cried all night. Her tan asian skin had turned into white like paper. Thursday even didn't look like herself anymore.

"G-Good Morning," she stuttered. "How d-did everyone s-s-sleep?"

"I'm fine, what about- never mind." Jason shot me a glance before I finished saying that.

All three of us walked into the small living room of the hotel. Ty was in there, smiling, but when he saw Thursday his face immediately melted.

"I look terrible, don't I?" Thursday said, tears coming back to her eyes.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Ty asked.

"She just had a bad nightmare, that's all," Jason replied back. I just stood there quietly which was unlike me.

Thursday looked like a ghost had entered her, I felt extremely upset. I don't want her drawing attention and making fun of others. I mean yeah, I tease people, but seriously- it's devastating to see ANYONE like this.

"Hey, how about we make breakfast for a change, give the ladies a break?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Jason agreed.

I began to make something easy like pancakes, because I wasn't the greatest chef.

Jason cooked the eggs, which surprised me because he was also terrible at cooking, probably worst than me. It looked like he was trying to put effort into it for Thursday. I was not sure if he put too much salt or too much pepper, but it DEFINITELY did NOT look like eggs. Note to self: Sorry Jason, but stay away from eggs.

I attempted to flip the pancakes, and every time they would fall over the edge, Ty would start to laugh. I glared at him, to return the favour.

When breakfast was done and set up properly we got Adam and Dawn [GUYS DID YOU KNOW THEY BROKE UP IM SO SAD but don't worry in my story they will stay together (x ] and they too were surprised by how Thursday looked. Thursday looked even worst when they gasped. She looked so lonely sitting there at the very end of the table, where there were two empty seats by her left and right. She excused herself to the restroom and I could occasionally hear sniffles and her tears. When she came out she looked worst than before. Her hair was all tangled, some parts were wet from her tears. Her tanned asian skin was still white as paper, and the circles under her eyes were worst. Her nose was red like a tomato and she kept sniffling.

"You g-g-guys should g-g-go and have f-fun without m-me," she managed to get out. "I c-c-can't go out in p-p-public, looking like s-sh-"

"It's okay Thursday, we are not going anywhere without you, got that?" Jason replied.

"Maybe you can talk about..?" Ty tried, pressing on to find out what happened.

"T-T-Talk about it.. Y-Y-Yeah.."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Thursday? Are you really-"

"Yes," she snapped, able to talk normally again.

"It was a normal.. day again, after school. I was 18 years old and I was walking home, like usual." She hesitated, while we gathered in a circle, waiting for her to continue even though I know the story already. Thursday began again. "I was being followed, and then I was pulled into an alleyway. I began to scream, and he pointed the knife at my throat. He led me into the sewers and kept asking me, 'Give me your god damn money.' He would shoot the wall behind me, but my tears would drown out the noise of him screaming at me. Then he got closer to me and pulled out the knife, and-" Thursday paused again. "He specifically called me a bitch, a liar, and then by the time he got closest to me he stabbed me multiple times on my arms and legs, on my stomach mostly though. He wouldn't stop and.. he was never caught. After stabbing me about 28 times, and yes I was counting, I passed out from blood loss. Then when I woke up I was.. in the hospital. I saw my mother and father and they.. they wouldn't stop crying. I was their only daughter, and they obviously couldn't stand to lose me. I began to have a spasm, due to so much blood loss. I couldn't control my body no longer. They kept donating their blood to me, until.. until the spasm stopped and, I had my parents leave. They had to do.. things to me before I can leave. Another thing I remembered was how I was placed in the emergency room, that's how severe it was."

Ty's mouth hit the ground. Dawn and Adam looked genuinely touched by what she said, like in a sad, depressing way.

"I never knew you went through those things, Thursday." Ty said, looking at the ground.

"You guys are the only ones that know it besides my parents- I mean.. parent."

"You lost one of your family members too?"

"Yes, my father died last year." She responded glumly.

We all hugged her, a big giant group hug. She looked a bit happier, but still had a ghost like appearance. I playfully punched her on the arm and told her to go and get ready, since today was our last day.

like total time skip to like 5:00 in the afternoon k? haha you'll see why

Thursday had gotten some help from Dawn to make her look much more attractive and less creepy. When she walked out the door she did have about of makeup on, which didn't seem like she would do that. She had a lot of eyeliner and a lot of mascara. I knew she wasn't a makeup whore, but it kinda seems like it if you didn't know her. Thursday was wearing some skinny jeans with her hair in a bun tied with chopsticks. Her tan skin was back to its normal colour (thankfully) and she had a shirt with crosses to represent that she was Christian/Catholic. She was pretty brave to do that, and it kinda gave her the pastel feeling, which kinda made me laugh. It was nothing like her.

Jason came out with his beanie on his head and some jeans and a casual navy blue shirt. It's what he always wears.

"You guys ready?" Jason asked?

"Where are we going?" Thursday inquired right after.

"You'll see," and he smiled a devious smile. He had planned something out and I already knew all about it. Of course I had to keep quiet, though that's really hard because, for God's sake I'm me! I have a problem with uh, 'spilling the beans.'

We walked to the Disney castle where the light show would be held. Thursday looked confused, and Jason just looked at her, beaming with happiness. She still looked a bit glum though, behind all that makeup I could tell.

Then, the light show began. I watched Jason and Thursday, hoping that the plan would work.

Eventually, spectating a bit far away so I could spy on them without interfering, Thursday looked so enlightened. She had this aura of happiness.

I knew the moment was coming soon, and I was happy for my bro (Jason, whose not really his bro lol idk I just feel like Mitch would call him that). The plan was falling into place. But would I become a third wheel?

Then Jason turned to her, as the last of the lights were going off. He stared into her eyes and kissed her. Then he specifically asked:

"Will you go out with me?"

~End of chapter 9 I think..

AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS SAYING WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED PLEASE UPDATE I LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE STILL BE ACTIVE UGH! Q.Q

Hahaha yeah the feels. WAS MITCH OOC IF HE WAS PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I REALLY TRIED FOR YOU GUYS :C

Haha yeah well~

Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Guys so something freaky happened SOMEONE REVIEWED UNDER THE NAME OF MY USER *queue freaky music* no seriously they did but I think it's a guest.. Cause I promise I didn't do it ._. Anyways! There WILL be a RtR again since I didn't do one last time haha. Alsoooo, I've canceled the Percy Jackson story thanks to writers block :( but I'm working on a different one! You'll see (:

RtR:

Dj Daughter of Percabeth: Ty was all Aca-awkward like whatttt! Haha yeah sorry for not updating :3

katrina batelaan: I try to make it like that as much as possible haha.

The Dancing Rain Alchemist: They already did kiss before! Haha, just saying :3 but still this kiss was much more passionate and sooooo fluff under the fireworks and oh my god :D

DiamondzCraft: O: I hope you get a phone soon xD would you really text about it?! No, probably not now that I think about it. Yeah I guess Mitch was a bit OOC PLEASE DON'T HATE ME ERGGGG I TRIEDDDDD :(

Cindy: I don't really have an updating schedule so uh.. The next part is here!

WoaahItsKaitlyn: GET YOUR OWN USERNAME! :( but thanks for saying this is awesome lol.

Guest (The cake is a lie person or something lol) : Haha glad you like the story. I'll try to keep up, and I'm glad I've made another person interested in my story (:

SO TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU GET: chocolate chip fudge cookies. yum.

Okay so onto the story! (:

Waaaait, before we begin.. SHOUT OUT TO YOSHIBOY123! For giving me a shoutout C: and I played LoL with him and stuff.. Go check him out :) okay now onto the story!

~Thursday's POV

"Will you go out with me?" Jason asked. Those were the only words I heard, the fireworks drained out, the voices and commotion stopped. I felt like the whole entire world just froze, and it was just me and him. I felt like a tornado was in my stomach, and I had no idea what to reply. I like him so much but am I really ready for a boyfriend?

Then everything came back in motion when I made my decision. The world stopped spinning, and I could hear everything again. Jason was still waiting for my reply.

"Y-Y-Yes!" I finally stuttered out. I made it seem like a big deal as if he had married me, but just dating him made me happy.

I embraced him, and let my head rest on his shoulder. We were holding hands, and it felt like nothing could come between me and him.

~So guys that's the end of the chapter- LOL JK! I got you! Anyways, so we're going to time skip okay? Okay.~

Time skip to two months later..

"Hi my Tea Lovers! Today I'm going to make a VLog, since I haven't made one since months ago. Been so busy with all these minecraft videos! Anyways, so I'm going to get you guys updated about my life. Me and Jason from MinecraftUniverse are in a relationship! We've been dating for two months already, and I realized I haven't told you guys yet. Next, I'm working on a server so I can hang out with all my friends. Lastly, Happy Fourth of July! So that's all for today guys! Deuces, my Tea Lovers!"

With that, I ended the video. I began to crop some parts, when Jason came in.

He asked, "Whatcha working on?" I replied, "Just a new video about whats going on in my life."

A ring came to the doorbell. Jason opened the door, and there was a really pretty girl standing there. She threw her arms over Jason and gave him a kiss.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt your mushy love kissy stuff, but why are you making out with my boyfriend?" I said, disgusted.

"Your boyfriend? How long have you been dating for? A day? Pathetic." She spat on the carpet as she said the words. "Darling, he's so out of your league."

"Woah, uhm, hi Daniella." Jason said, trying to back away from her. He signaled to me to get her off of him.

"And who is this little scumbag?" I say, scoffing.

"This is my ex-girlfriend. We dated last year, then she cheated on me." He tried to avoid her gaze as much as possible.

"Uhm, so why are you here?" I ask, trying to sound polite but I'm slightly irritated.

"To get back Jason, of course. Why would anyone want to come visit you? Can you leave already? It's not like you live here."

"She does live here.." Jason replied, trying to push her off of him.

"WHAT? YOU LIVE WITH THIS PIECE OF FILTH?" Daniella emphasized the word filth, and shot me a frightening glance.

"Can you please leave already?" I asked again.

"Not until I win over my beloved Jason."

"Uh, sorry to break it to you Daniella, but I don't like you. Your kinda a filthy whore that goes around sleeping with everyone."

When Daniella heard that, she went into raging mode. She threw Jason into the wall with enough force, that it made a cracking noise.

I ran over to Jason, embracing him. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Jason's voice sounded slurred, when he said, "Who are you? Why are you in my house? Hey, Daniella." He slowly walked over to her and kissed her.

"How do you not remember your on girlfriend?" I shouted, tears coming to my eyes.

"I do, she's right here." He pointed to Daniella.

I pushed Daniella out of the way and took Jason's hand. I called an ambulance, and kissed Jason. He didn't even remember me..

The ambulance arrived and I they drove him to the hospital, soon me trailing in Jason's car. Once we got there, I waited in the waiting room. It was empty, no visitors. I tapped my feet, hoping he would remember me.

I began to have a panic attack. I slowly curled up into a ball, embracing my legs, crying. I had no idea what to do.

"Thursday Shinozaki?" A doctor called my name as he walked in. "Is Jason all right? How is he holding up? Does he remember me?" I had so many questions to ask, that I blurted it all out at once.

"He has amnesia, you may need to jog his memory. All he remembers is a girl he doesn't know fighting with someone named Daniella."

That girl he didn't know was me. He did know me though!

I pushed open the doors. "Jason, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Jason had a confused look on his face.

The doctor came in. "Miss Thursday, I'm afraid you'll have to fill in some details for him, and who you are."

"Okay, please leave then, doctor. I prefer to talk to him, alone. Sorry." The doctor excused himself and left.

"Jason, I'm you're roommate, Thursday. I moved in with you, and found out you were my favourite youtuber. I fell in love with you immediately, and then we had our moments. We went to the park one day, we almost kissed, and just two months ago you asked me out when we were at Disneyland." I took out my phone and began to show him the pictures. "Then today, your ex girlfriend came over and tried to take you from me. She used so much force when she slammed you into the wall you got amnesia." I hesitated for a moment. "Jason, for the past two months we've been dating and I know that you just got all your memory back, I want to admit it. I want to get this pressure off my chest. I-"

Daniella slammed the doors open.

"Oh my God! Jason, baby, are you okay?" She said as she pushed me out of the way. "You don't remember this filthy slut, right? Remember we're dating?"

"I never got amnesia.." He said quietly. "I just wanted to see what would react to you guys. It's just a joke, cheer up."

I felt like he had just killed me. "A joke? You think lying about that shit is a joke? (Don't kill me on the language guys, this is rated T for a reason D: ) Why Jason? I can't believe you. I thought you were an amazing guy. Thought you would be the one for me. No. I can't deal with this. I'm.."

I hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I'm moving out."

AN: sooo! Sorry for not updating, and uh SUPER SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER :( okay well..

deuces~

-Kaitlyn


	11. Chapter 11

AN: so we're back with a new chapter! Clap clap. So.. I can't believe it but..

This story is ending soon :( yes, it's happening. These few chapters will be full of juicy plot and the last two or three chapters will be.. Different.

Okay so RtR!

RtR:

Dj Daughter Of Percabeth: cute skit (: I really love all your reviews they make me happy lol. Keep reviewing!

yoshiboshi123: AHAH SORRY I FIXED IT AND.. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY. hehehehehe. And yes that is a common last name for Asians hehe.

: noooo o.o

DiamondzCraft: your reviews made me laugh for a bit. But of course he didn't get amnesia. #TOOMAINSTREAM (: but yeah she's moving out cause you'll find out in this chapter O:

iEcho13: Maybe.. Maybe she isn't moving out because of that. And all those Amnesia stories are SO mainstream. Alsjfsldkfielakkflskgkfkdksk. You're pretty cool though. Hope you enjoy my story C:

The magician of the street: don't worry I don't like the idea either LOL

too hot for youtubers: lol I like punching stuff.

Vi: Punch first! Ask questions while punching :D

Guest (Frostlass and Blazakin): What? XD

Guest: The Adventures of Emo Corner was awesome. I wrote the chapter when I was really sad so I wanted others to be sad LOL SORRY3 nice story though, pretty entertaining.

That's all (:

Onto the story!

~Thursday's POV

"You're moving out? Because of a silly little prank?" Jason said, flabbergasted.

"My mother asked me, days ago if I wanted to move back in. She's desperately sick and needs someone to take care of her."

"Oh my God! Does that mean I get to move in with Jason and you guys are breaking up?" Daniella squealed. I wanted to punch her in the face.

"I'm not moving in with you, Daniella. Can you leave, cause like you're seriously annoying." Jason replied instantly. Rejected!

"I'm going to go call my mother right now. I need to check up on how she's doing." I left the room.

I called my mom hoping she would answer. Before I move, I have to ask her. What if she changed her mind? Or what if she's even more sick and needs me right now? I decided to shake off the thought and wait for her to pick up the phone. No answer. I decided to leave a voicemail.

"Mother, hi it's Thursday. I'm thinking about moving back in with you, unless you changed your mind. Call me back when you can, love you, bye." I stopped the voicemail and sent it.

I went back to get Jason and Daniella was gone. I took his hand, and dragged him out of the hospital. My face felt red and I tried to avoid his eyes. I didn't want him to ask about my mom.

He decided to drive home as I got a call from my mom.

"Hello?" I say as I answer the call.

"Thursday! I'm so glad that you want to move in but.. I know something is wrong. You sound depressed. Are you alright, sweetie?"

Jason was staring at me. I avoided his gaze and I felt tears streaming down my eyes. I didn't know what to tell her. Could she help me?

We arrived home and I ran to my room.

"Mom? Are you still there?" I inquired as I picked up the phone. She replied. "Mom. I'm having guy issues. Do you remember the guy I moved in with, Jason? I fell in love with him and he played a stupid joke and I-" I took a breath. "I want to come help you but I love him. I love him, mother. But family always comes first.. Right? Mom?"

"Sweetie, if you want to stay with him you can. I was never forcing you to move back in with me. I was asking. It is your decision if you want to come back. I was merely asking cause I am very sick. But I know you love him.. Darling, follow your heart."

I began to feel tears well up in my eyes. I got that choked-up feeling in my throat. I said goodbye and hung up.

"Are you okay?" I heard from the doorway. Jason was standing right there while I was crying. I felt so embarrassed, I looked down in my lap and covered my face with my favourite hat.

"Do you want me to help you pack or something?" He inquired. At that point I felt devastated. He wouldn't care if I left. He wasn't trying to stop me, I guess he doesn't love me like I thought he did. So I basically replied with a yes and we began packing.

"Look, I don't want you to move out." Jason suddenly said.

"So I found this song and I've been practicing it, before I knew you were moving. Hopefully this will change your mind."

He took a guitar from my room and began to tune it. Then he played one of my favourite songs.

"I'm in, trouble I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl! But even worst I can't stop calling her, she's all I want and more, I mean damn, what's not to adore?"

"I've been playing too much guitar, I've been listening to jazz, I've called so many times I swear she's going mad in that cellular, will be the death of us I swear, I swear."

"And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oooohhh, I'm running my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't. Because she's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, rock and roll. And out of my league.. Is she out of my league? Lets hope not."

"I'm in trouble, I'm so cliché see that word just wears me out. Makes me feel like just another boy, to laugh and joke about, but even worst I can't stop calling her, I love to hear her voice, and honestly, I'm left with no choice."

"I've been playing to much guitar, I've been listening to jazz! I've called so many times I swear she's going mad in the cellular, will be the death of us I swear, I swear."

"And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oooohhh, I'm running my mouth just like I got her, but I surely don't. Cause she's so, oh oh, oh oh, oh ohhhh rock and roll. And out of my league, is she out of my league? Lets hope not."

"And oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh ohhhh, ooh ooh, ooh oh ooh."

With that he finished the song fixing his hair and his face looked a bit red.

"Oh my God, I love you Jason!" I cried as I embraced his arms.

"I guess I'm not moving out," I say, my eyes streaming tears of happiness.

AN: I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to update. I'm really sad so if the next few chapters are depressing, I am sorry ;w;

deuces~

-kaitlyn


	12. Chapter 12

AN: for once I'm just going to make this authors note not even a note. The only thing long about it is RtR. Now.. I have an announcement at the end of the story.

Also the song from last chapter was called Trouble by NeverShoutNever.

RtR:

yoshiboshi123: trouble by NeverShoutNever

DiamondzCraft: you have some of the best reviews, haha they make me laugh when I'm sad :3

Dj Daughter Of Percabeth: R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D c: hehehe idk if she's- IDEA. I JUST GOT AN IDEA.

iEcho13: pretty sure the song is romantic on its own :D oh love songs..

Katrina batelaan: yay Ikr! Party! (:

CrystalFeather0900: I don't mind the language haha. But thanks, and I'll try my best on this story :3

Guest who makes the Adventures Of The Emo Corner: wow. fxck yeah! lol. yay continue until the story ends :3 also it would help if you put a name lol.

FxB: yay! I fixed it! :D

doesitmatter: so you don't like my story? ;w;

MoustacheTacos: Trouble by NeverShoutNever

That's all.. We're so close to 100 reviews c:

Onto the story!

~Thursday's POV

It's been one week since Jason convinced me to stay. And I have gone into depression all in the time period of one week.

First, I get fired from where I work. Now I can't go grocery shopping or go fill the car on gas cause I have no money.

Next, my mother died. This is what mostly caused my depression. The next day after I got fired one of my family members died? I would just curl up into a ball and sleep.

Then, yesterday, a new girl has come into my life. And now I'm pissed off.

Her name is Bella, and she's a "MinecraftUniverse" fangirl. She spotted Jason when me and him went out to the movies and apparently, she's moving in next door to us. I don't like her one bit, and every time she tries to talk to Jason she smirks at me, deviously. I think she's secretly a sadistic child just wanting to steal every youtuber she likes, from whoever they're dating.

Now after all of that has happened, I'm still locked up in my room. Jason has been bringing food, and the only time I went out was to go to the movies. I stopped my youtube channel, just completely ended it. I didn't want to make videos when I'm depressed, and I'm pretty sure no on even enjoys them.

Over my depression I began to think of suicidal thoughts, such as killing myself to do them a favour. But after Jason heard in my conversation about that he hasn't been leaving my room. He's slept on the floor, and began to make videos in my own room. Jason doesn't want me to be alone, cause apparently according to him I will go crazy. That's a lie, right? Does he not trust me?

The only time he's left me alone is when he goes to get food, but then comes back instantly as if he never even left my room. He also does that whenever I have to change clothes. That Bella girl would constantly come and give Jason fanart, and he would put it in a box in his room. Sometimes she would even make 5 trips a day to our house to do that. Which was so annoying.

Suddenly a cat came into the room. At first I jumped up and clung to my bed. I absolutely loved cats, but I was allergic. But where has this cat come from?

"Teddy! What are you doing in here! You're supposed to stay in my room silly. Oh, and meet Thursday!" Jason picked him up and put it next to me. I began to freak out, and he questioned that.

"What's wrong? Do you hate cats?"

"No! I'm just allergic and I don't want to just all the sudden get itchy and stuff." I reached out to pet the cat but immediately jerked my hand away. I knew it was best for me not to touch the cat, but it was so cute..

Jason picked him up and set the cat back in his room.

It began to rain outside, and thunderstorms were making the house rumble. Jason immediately came back in the room. The lights began to flicker, and then all of the sudden the lights turned off. The air was freezing.

"W-w-what's going on?" I managed to stutter out. I began to shiver. He opened the window, right when the thunder began to strike down. I jumped up and still shook. A blackout was going on I'm guessing cause of the thunderstorms.

"I'll go call Mitch and see if he can come over and bring some blankets and stuff." Then he left the room.

I quickly locked my door and opened the window. I was shivering in the rain but I didn't care. I locked my window after I went outside.

I peeked through the curtains for my window. Jason came into my room and began to freak out. I could see him mouthing the words, "Where the hell is Thursday?!"

I sighed, then I broke into a run. I wasn't running away from Jason, I'm just running away from my life. Just for tonight, since he'll never find me in the rain.

I sat on the curb and put my hoodie on. I pulled the sleeves over my hands and just sat there. Would I have to do this everyday? Just to get a break from life?

Just then a car parked and a guy in a hoodie came out. He came closer to me and the voice sounded so familiar..

"Thursday? What are you doing out in the rain?"

Now before we go on, you know how it's romantic to kiss in the rain, with the one you love? Well it really didn't work out like that.

I kissed him on the lips but then I immediately knew that it wasn't Jason. It was Matt. That backstabbing bastard that I was in love with. Why was he here?

I didn't know what I felt just then. I felt a rush of excitement, then I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart. So I just decided to make a run for it.

I began to cry and I ran home. I banged on the door, waiting for Jason to open it up. As soon as he did I fell forward. I was exhausted, as if my entire life was sucked out of me.

"I was so worried! Thursday, why are you crying?" He pulled me close to his chest. I felt like I cheated on him.

The door opened and Mitch came inside. He was in a black hoodie and had a backpack with him. He was carrying pillows and drinks.

"Thursday?" the same voice suddenly came.

Oh crap. That wasn't Matt I kissed.

That was Mitch.

AN: I'm so sorry for a short chapter. Remember this is ending soon and I need some random stuff to fill up before we get to the amazing plot. okay? okay c:

deuces!

kaitlyn~


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Heeey guys. Is it weird to like someone older than you? ALSO IT'S MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY YAAAYYYY~ WELL ITS NOT ANYMORE! July 23rd was my birthday :) SO HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO ME!so I'm gonna listen to the same playlist on my phone. so if the mood changes very quick IM SORRY ;-;

ALSO GUYS THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! :) SHOUTOUT TO CRYSTALFEATHER0900 FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER! :3

Thursday's POV~

Mitch. I kissed Mitch. Not Jason OR Matt. Mitch. How did I not recognize that voice? What will Jason say?

"Thursday, uhm, I think your cute and stuff but why did you kiss me? Am I that hot?" Mitch said winking at me.

My face was burning. Then Jason turned to me, and I knew I was about to be interrogated. I could already feel Jason staring at me, while I looked the opposite direction from him.

"You kissed Mitch? Are you cheating on me?" Jason asked, and I could hear his voice rising. This was the first time I might've ever seen Jason angry, and hopefully the only time.

"It was an accident, I swear!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I thought that was you Jason looking for me and I didn't know cause Mitch said my name and I thought it was you! I swear!" I began to gain a headache, and I felt everything around me just shake.

"Uhm, I sound nothing like Jason. It's cause I looked so hot isn't it?" Mitch said, laughing and trying his best to lighten the mood. It wasn't working at all in all honesty.

"Why did you run away? Where did you even go? And how did you leave?" Jason was asking do many questions I felt like passing out. It was so, exhausting.

Lightning rumbled outside. I jumped up, and I didn't notice I began to cry. "I don't know, I j-just," I couldn't finish. I felt something different for once.

I'm always such a crybaby! It's embarrassing, I'm 22! For once I felt, rebellious. Like, nothing could stop me. I didn't care what either of them said.

"I don't care what you guys say right now. And Jason, trust me. Go to your own room for once." And I went into my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me.

With that I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt something new, and it made me happy.

"God damn I feel so amazing," I said as I closed my eyes.

The next day I woke up, feeling like my new self. I wasn't going to apologize for what I said, cause that's who I am. But I will apologize for kissing Mitch. That was so unintentional!

I changed into some of my daily clothes, and I felt like I have slowly crawled out of my depression. With help from Jason though.

I knocked on the door to Jason's room, and I saw Mitch laying on the floor. I tried my best not to trip over him, until he grabbed my ankle and I tripped and fell.

"Ow! Mitch, what the hell!" I said very angry, I fell on my face and I felt extremely red.

"Ahh, look, now you woke Jason up!" Mitch said, sticking his tongue out like a 5 year old.

I facepalmed, and then walked over to Jason. I hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Uhm, sorry about kissing Mitch yesterday.." I say, trying to avoid his gaze. Then he tackled me into a hug, and said, "It's okay."

I felt so warm in his arms, and so comfortable. I laid my head on his chest, and that new me feeling slowly faded away. I felt like myself again next to Jason.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the mushy gushy love stuff guys, but I'm hungry."

Jason glared at Mitch, then soon followed by laughter. I smiled, knowing that I would be happy again. It felt good to be myself.

Mitch went into the kitchen with me and Jason tagging behind. Mitch took out the cereal and poured three bowls.

"So how long am I allowed to stay here?" Mitch inquired. Jason replied with, "Well, as long as you like.. Just don't be annoying."

"That's impossible, we all know that!" I exclaimed. I smirked and Mitch made a pouty face.

I rolled my eyes and for once, didn't know what to do. I wanted to make a video, but I didn't want to break down cause I know I would have to explain what happened to me. So that was off the list.

I didn't feel like going out to look for a job, and I wasn't ready to do an interview or even plan one.

I could play minecraft, I guess.

I logged into my account and found a new server to just joke off on. I began to make a statues of each famous youtuber. I created MinecraftUniverse, SkyDoesMinecraft, TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, HuskyMudkipz, Dawnables, TeaLoverThursday AKA myself, Deadlox, KermitPlaysMC, and the rest.

I decided to log off for the day and just lay down. I had this awful feeling, like extremely tired. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I crashed down on my bed and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into the world of nightmares and dreams.

AN: DONT HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING I HAD WRITERS BLOCK THEN I HAD TO GO TO SAN DIEGO FOR MY BIRTHDAY ETC ETC IM SORRY OK TYVM FOR 100 REVIEWS ILY ALL! I'm also going through a lot of things, oh god no not puberty lmao just friend issues and family issues. OH WELL I'LL TRY TO MAKE TIME FOR YOU GUYS ILSYM

Deuces!

-Kaitlyn


	14. Chapter 14 (The End)

P.S. this ending made me cry even though it's not that sad. okay authors note time.

AN: yo guys I'm back okay and I'm sad and HAPPY and sad. confusing. whatevs. I haven't been updating cause asdfghjkl life is difficult you know? but uhm, you guys probably don't care LOL

so onto the story then.. oh, and I'm sorry I can't do RtR much, if it's something basic like "Good story!" or "Please update!" or something like that, chances are I will not reply.

I'm kinda sad cause I haven't decided whether this chapter or next chapter will be the last. oh well, we'll see :P

~Thursday's POV

I woke up to a headache. I felt dizzy, and then looked around the room. I wasn't at Jason's house. I was.. What?

The atmosphere felt cooling and lovely. Clouds were decorated as the floor, and a small group of angels sang in one part of this.. place. I observed myself.

I was a ghost-like appearance, a see-through shadow. Was I dead?

If I was, this must be Heaven. There was a fountain in the middle labeled "Fountain of Youth." So you can stay young in Heaven, I assumed. There was a church, and I decided to go inside.

I saw my dad. I fell to the floor and began sobbing. I died. I don't even know how.

"Thursday Shinozaki," a unfamiliar voice said. "Get up and go to the priest."

I crawled over to him. "What happened to me?"

He held out his hand, and I took it. My body suddenly warped from Heaven to the real world.

I was laying there. I ran over myself but my hand just fell right through. The alive Thursday just was laying there. What was I watching?

Suddenly the window broke. I was sleeping next to the window. It had been thundering and it hit the window. Shards broke into a million pieces and they hit my eye and my brain. How did I feel no pain through this?

I looked at my lifeless body. I couldn't even say I love you to Jason before I died. I'm dead. Never coming back.

I was taken back to Heaven. The priest smiled at me, but I ripped away from his hand. I passed my dad, who was sitting next to my mom. I broke open the doors, and ran to a garden area. I cried, that's all I did.

In the garden, I found a Forget-Me-Not. It had a lot of petals, and was blue like the sky. I looked up, and began crying.

"Forget me.." I said as I plucked one of the petals.

"Forget me not.."

"Forget me.."

"Forget me not.."

"Forget me.."

"Forget me not.."

"Forget me.."

".."

And that was the last petal.

AN: I'm sorry. This story was horrible, and I'm sorry for the sad ending. I had nothing to think of.

Anyways I love the way I ended this story. I absolutely love it..

I'm sorry for not updating. If you guys want me to make a new story, private message me okay? Thanks guys, that was the last chapter. Thanks for staying till the end.

Love you guys!

~Deuces

-Kaitlyn


End file.
